Feliz cumpleaños Shishidosan
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Primer fanfic de prince of tennis. Chotarou descubre que su Kohai tiene sueños con otra persona que no es el, y a nuestro inocente chico no se le ocurre otra que regalarle a ese chico por su cumpleaños. ATENCION LEMON!


_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHISHIDO-SAN**_

-Onegai Mukahi-sempai!- dijo Ootori con las manos juntas rogándole

-No! Yuushi di algo!

-mmm no me hace mucha gracia pero…

-NO IRAS A DECIRME QUE ESTAS DE ACUERDO!?

-No del todo, pero bueno admito que seria…- se acerca a el- experiencia nueva

-Estáis ambos locos no pienso hacerlo

-Por favor sempai!- rogó de nuevo Chotarou

-Pero porque tengo que hacerlo?- pregunto ya viendo que no tenia escapatoria el pelicereza- no pudiste encontrar otro regalo?

-Bueno es que…

-Ootori-kun descubrió que Shishido tenía sueños "húmedos" con tigo

-NANI!!- grito el pelicereza

-Si bueno…/

-Ya lo tengo, Ootori-kun ven un momento

Ambos desaparecen dejando solo al pelicereza en los vestuarios, al cabo de unos minutos vuelven los dos, Yuushi con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro y Chotarou con una gota tras la cabeza

-Bien llegamos a un acuerdo- dijo el de gafas

-Acuerdo?- pregunto asustado el acróbata

-Si, Gakuto, ven vamos a prepararte para esta noche

-QUEEEEE?? YUUSHI ME HAS VENDIDO!!

-Chotarou no se que rayos me has preparado pero no me da buena espina- dijo un poco desconfiado Shishido

-No se preocupe Shishido-san-Intento continuar pero el mayor lo detuvo besándolo

-Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre

Tras este pequeño incidente el chico del scurd Server lo llevo hasta una habitación y abrió la puerta, en ella se encontraba una cama con dosel, este era medio transparente, por lo cual podía ver una figura dentro de la cama

-Que significa esto?- pregunto confundido el de la gorra

-Se que estuviste teniendo sueños con el, así que le convencí para esto- dijo el chico empujando a Shishido dentro del cuarto- que lo disfrutes

El mayor intento darse la vuelta para replicar pero no llego a tiempo, se acerco hasta la cama para descubrir quien había tras ella, aparto las cortinas y encontró al acróbata del equipo vestido con una camisa que le venia grande, unas orejitas peludas en la cabeza, una cola igual de peluda y las manos atadas con un lazo rojo, se quedo mirándolo embobado

Shishido se acerco a la cama y tomo a Gakuto por el mentón, el pelicereza se sonrojo y cerro los ojos, ambos comenzaron un beso suave mientras el de la gorra acariciaba las peluditas orejas que se encontraban sobre la cabeza del pelicereza

Con Suavidad Gakuto levanto sus manos aun atadas para acariciar todo el pecho del castaño, se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos, ambos estaban sonrojados, con un aire inocente Gakuto se acerco cuando sus bocas estabas a poquísima distancia saco la lengua y le lamió el labio inferior

Esto encendió completamente a Ryo que le copio de la cintura y comenzó a besarle con hambre, se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, hecho un vistazo de nuevo a Gakuto quien estaba sentado con las piernas a los lados mientras la camisa que llevaba puesta le hacia ver mas delicado, el color rosado de sus mejillas y su respiración agitada le pareció completamente excitante

-Que pasa Shishido?- pregunto algo molesto por haberse detenido- no quieres saber que puedo llegar a hacer?- dijo con altanería

-Ya se lo que puedes llegar a hacer- dijo mientras el otro lo miraba sorprendido, tomo las manos del mayor y las llevo a su entrepierna- esto es lo que me haces, ahora deberás solucionarlo

-Ja, oblígame- sonriendo arrogante

-De acuerdo, dentro de poco- mientras decía esto se acerco a su oído lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y con las manos acariciaba el trasero del mayor- me pedirás que te posea

Gakuto se mordió los labios para no soltar un gemido mientras con desesperación intento quitarle la camisa, como no lo conseguía Ryo lo ayudo, una vez una vez se hubo quitado la camisa se posiciono tras Gakuto, apoyo la espalda del mayor contra su pecho, con lentitud desabrocho la camisa que llevaba puesta, pero n ose la quito, bajo sus manos acariciando los costados del acróbata para detenerse en sus caderas, las cuales acaricio un buen rato al tiempo que besaba su cuello

El pelicereza ya no logro contener los gemidos que salían de su boca, y aunque débiles se oían claramente, Shishido bajo sus manos hasta la entrepierna del otro comenzando a acariciarla suavemente mientras el otro re retorcía en sus brazos, sin cambiar de posición le tomo del mentón y comenzó a besarle sin dejar de acariciarle, presionando un poco con su lengua logro que el pelicereza abriera la boca y dejara entrar la propia para que ambas comenzaran una lucha sin cuartel

El menor aumento la velocidad de su mano provocando el movimiento continuo de las caderas del pelicereza haciendo que se rozaran contra su propio miembro, tras un rato no aguanto mas, dejo a Gakuto que soltó un gruñido de protesta, se levanto y se quito los pantalones junto a la ropa interior airándolos a algún lado de la habitación, el pelicereza se levanto de la cama y lo sentó a el agachándose entre sus piernas

-Gakuto…

-Ahora me toca a mi no?- dijo sonriéndole

En sus manos tomo el miembro del otro y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, tras un par de movimientos acerco su boca a la punta sacando la lengua para darle una pequeña lamida, le miro y sonrío aun mas para después engullirlo entero, Shishido echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sentía la lengua del acróbata subir y bajar por su miembro, llevo sus manos a la cabeza del otro obligándole a aumentar el ritmo, sentía que iba a venirse en cualquier momento, Gakuto noto esto y se aparto justo en el momento que Shishido se venia manchándose un poco la boca y la mejilla

-Lo siento…..

-Tranquilo, pero aun no has cumplido lo que tanto presumías

-Cierto- le tiro en la cama boca abajo- ahora lo aré

Se puso sobre el y le quito la camisa que lo cubría y la arrojo fuera de la cama, aparto la cola que se había caído poniéndose sobre el, comenzó besando su cuello, luego su nuca mientras el mayor gemía contra la almohada, las manos del castaño comenzaron a recorrer toda la espalda del otro deteniéndose en su trasero, el cual acaricio suavemente, se separo de el para mirarlo fijamente durante un momento

-Gakuto… levanta las caderas

Este obedeció dejando sus caderas alzadas mientras se apoyaba en sus propias rodillas, el menor sonrío para después inclinarse y comenzar a lamer la entrada del pelicereza, este soltó un grito con sorpresa y placer entremezclados, Shishido sonrío y siguió con su tarea, Mukahi ya no podía ocultar sus gemidos que salían fuertemente, tras unos cuantos lametazos Shishido se inclino sobre el rozando co su miembro la entrada del pelicereza

-Lámelos- dijo metiendo dos dedos en su boca sin dejar de restregarse contra el- ahora si me vas a suplicar

Saco los dedos de la boca de Gakuto para lentamente introducirlo en su entrada, Gakuto gimió mas fuerte y levanto mas sus caderas, el castaño comenzó a mover uno de los dedos que había introducido en círculos para que después le siguiera un segundo y mas tarde un tercer

-Ah! Shishido! Onegai… one.. gai…ha-hazlo…

-Que quieres que haga?- dijo con gracia al ver como el acróbata cumplía su predicción

-Ya lo sabes!...ah! ha-hazlo! Tómame!!

-Te dije que suplicarías- rió en su oído

-Cállate y hazlo! Deprisa!!

Shishido saco sus dedos para sustituirlo lentamente por su miembro, comenzó a introducirlo lentamente, Gakuto gimió fuertemente y abrió mas las piernas, una vez estuvo completamente dentro el menor comenzó a moverse lentamente, poso sus manos en las caderas del menor para poder empujar con mas fuerza, según las estocadas se volvían mas fuertes los gemidos de ambos aumentaban de intensidad

A cada momento las embestidas se volvían mas mas rápidas, el pelicereza comenzó a moverse al ritmo que Shishido imponía para profundizar las estocadas, tras unos cuantos minutos de movimientos frenéticos ambos llegaron al clímax, Shishido dentro de Gakuto y este en las sabanas bajo el. El menor cayo sobre la espalda del acróbata completamente agotado, salio lentamente de el y se tumbo en la cama con la respiración igual de agitada que su compañero

-Bueno, al final logre que suplicaras por primera vez cerecita

-Por primera y última vez- dijo soltando una risotada, se le puso encima y le dio un beso- feliz cumpleaños Shishido

Mientras esto pasaba en la habitación conjunta dos chicos se encofraban observando la escena, uno sonrojado y otro totalmente emocionado aunque no lo demostrase

-Bien, creo que ya esta, me llevo la grabación – dijo Oshitari

-Oshitari-sempai… que hará si Mukahi-sempai encuentra la cinta?

-Bueno ya haré que se olvide, también podemos verla juntos, felicita a Shishido de mi parte, y esto también cuenta como mi regalo- dijo con una sonrisa terrorífica

FIN


End file.
